


[PODFIC] She and He

by kalipersephone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipersephone/pseuds/kalipersephone
Summary: A fluffy, generic love story about a boy meeting a girl. The one hitch is that boy has no penis. Grey/Missandei. Mod-AU.





	1. Grey moves to a new city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She and He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352) by [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/pseuds/stayseated). 



I've been following her work for a while. Though my username recently changed, you can hunt through the comments in all her work and find my little Klimt avatar gushing over her writing. She is one of my favorite authors, not just authors of fanfic, but all authors. Really, in the top five. Mary Midgley almost nudged her down a spot, then stayseated came out with She and He. Forgive the quality; I used Apple headphones in a corner of my university's library. I didn't realize that the audio got funky at the very end and I'm so so sorry. I literally have no idea what I'm doing.

 

 

[She and He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38804123)

by [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/pseuds/stayseated)

 

[Chapter One: Grey moves to a new city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38804123)

Length: 14:18

 

[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/persephone/she-and-he-chapter-one)


	2. The ladies go to brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get a little bit of Missy's backstory and kind of learn why she's not the one getting set up on with Drogo's buddy.

[She and He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38804123)

by [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/pseuds/stayseated)

 

[Chapter Two: The ladies go to brunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38819945#workskin)

Length: 23:34

 

[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/persephone/she-and-he-chapter-two)


	3. Everyone goes to a fancy party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missandei is awkward with men. Grey gets macked on. Drogo is charming. Dany hates that she has to be the only truth-teller in all of the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two podfics in one day? does this mean i have 6 hours in between classes during the first week of my last semester of college, and am also friends with librarians who let me spend 2x as long in library rooms because i got drunk with them at a symposium? yes

[She and He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38804123)

by [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/pseuds/stayseated)

 

[Chapter Three: Everyone goes to a fancy party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38846297#workskin)

Length: 16:41

 

[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/persephone/she-and-he-chapter-three)


	4. Missy's Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week in the life of Missy. She goes to work, tries to work on her leadership, goes to therapy, examines her issues with men, has dinner with her family, and chats on group text with her buds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I did anything regarding this, but I'm hella unemployed rn so I may as well do something with my day amirite

[She and He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38804123)

by [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/pseuds/stayseated)

 

[Chapter Four: Missy's Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38875814#workskin)

Length: 14:54

 

[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/persephone/podfic-she-and-he-chapter-four)


	5. Missy meets the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chap, Grey has a heart to heart with his dad, before it all goes to shit. Missandei gets to play chauffeur and unwitting witness.

[She and He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38804123)

by [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/pseuds/stayseated)

 

[Chapter Five: Missy meets the parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38892926#workskin)

Length: 19:56

 

[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/persephone/podfic-she-and-he-chapter-five)


	6. Grey is good at sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ski vacation time! Missandei is still really bad at flirting. And driving in the snow. Grey is great at snowboarding and knowing his physical limits!

[She and He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38804123)

by [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/pseuds/stayseated)

 

[Chapter Six: Grey is good at sports](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561352/chapters/38906090#workskin)

Length: 15:15

 

[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/persephone/podfic-she-and-he-chapter-six)


End file.
